


With His Hands Laid Bare

by RangerCascade



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Everything is just implied, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerCascade/pseuds/RangerCascade
Summary: Coby helps Sabo lower his barriers. It's easier to lower them when he pictures all that keeps him impervious as a pair of gloves.
Relationships: Coby/Sabo (One Piece)
Kudos: 14





	With His Hands Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I think I have actually posted to my Ao3 and it's such a Rarepair.

Coby and Sabo have a ritual. When Coby is going to be in charge for the evening he takes Sabo’s gloves off. Sabo already feels naked without them. Feels that layer of protective indifference he wears like a second skin shed along with them.

His gloves are an anchor to his persona as a warrior, a revolutionary, a person who delights in violence and conflict. That part of him is a vital piece of who he is. It keeps him safe and unaffected by all that he must do in the name of making the world a better place, but sometimes... Sometimes he needs to set all that aside and just _be_. Be Sabo the Human. Sabo, Coby's lover. Not, Sabo the Revolutionary.

Coby and Sabo kneel on the bed facing each other. Coby takes Sabo’s hands in his and looks into Sabo's eyes for any sign of distress. He slowly takes the gloves off Sabo and sets them on the nightstand. Then Coby clasps Sabo's hands together in his own and brings them up to his lips and kisses them lightly.

Sabo is nervous, but who can he trust his vulnerability to if not Coby? He knows Coby could never hurt him, not really, wouldn't ever want to hurt him if it wasn't something Sabo asked for. Something he needed. Coby only wants to give him what he needs. All Coby ever, _ever_ wants to do is give. And tonight it's Sabo's turn to _take_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for some friends on discord! Thank you to Koby and Mel screaming about Sabo/Coby with me and always encouraging my writing. Thank you to Dani for always encouraging me as well. I might decide to add more if people want it. And/Or if my ADHD lets me.


End file.
